Scaretale
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il avait perdu ses parents - il ne désirait qu'une chose, une seule. Rentrer chez lui. Mais quelqu'un - Dieu ? Le destin ? - semblait en avoir décidé autrement.
1. Chapter 1

Rien à moi. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Crim-chérie 8D

Il s'agit d'une nouvelle en deux parties. Voici la première ; la seconde arrivera un jour, étant donnée qu'elle n'a pas encore été écrite \o/ *PAN*

Bref, j'ai essayé de faire Ven pas trop casse-nouille, mais je maîtrise pas de trop le personnage, doooonc ... Bonne lecture ?

* * *

Ventus pleurait. Il pleurait et criait mais personne ne venait.

Nulle-part, nulle-part, ses parents n'étaient nulle-part il regardait dans tous les sens, il cherchait, courait, hurlait, il n'y avait personne. Le vent soufflait, soufflait si fort qu'il en tomba sur le sol. Il pleurait encore plus. A n'en plus pouvoir.

Ventus avait sept ans. Et il venait de perdre ses parents. Le parc était grand et la nuit qui tombait (déjà ?), peut-être étaient-ils partis ? Peut-être l'avaient-ils abandonné, laissé là volontairement. Peut-être l'avaient-ils oublié peut-on oublier son enfant ?

Ventus avait sept ans quand une ombre apparue devant lui. Effrayante, elle semblait gigantesque.

Ventus avait sept ans quand cette ombre s'approcha lentement. Il avait beau s'arracher les cordes vocales, personne ne semblait l'entendre. Si un arbre tombe au milieu d'une forêt et qu'il n'y a personne pour l'entendre, est-ce qu'il fait du bruit ?

Il avait sept ans quand l'ombre se stoppa, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. C'était un petit garçon de son âge, tout de noir vêtu.

Le blondinet était bien misérable, les joues rougies et les yeux gonflés, sans compter son genoux et ses coudes écorchés.

Le nouvel arrivant avait l'air intrigué. Il se mit à tourner autour de Ventus qui ne savait comment réagir. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il voulait sa mère, maintenant qu'elle le serre dans ses bras, qu'elle le réchauffe, qu'elle le ramène chez eux en lui murmurant des mots doux en le consolant, comme seule sa mère savait le faire.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, fatigué de ses pleurs et de ses cris, le petit garçon sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Une lueur d'espoir anima son joli regard bleuté. Hélas ! Ce n'était ni sa mère qui lui manquait tant, ni son père. Il s'agissait de l'autre.

L'autre qui le tira jusqu'au cimetière tout proche en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à cela :

« Humph, droit de sortir … Jeux … Protection … »

Ventus ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que l'autre racontait. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait ses membres tremblaient, devenaient lourds. Il avait du mal à marcher, tandis que le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs continuait malgré tout de le traîner entre les tombes.

Ne sachant que faire, il se remit à pleurer, mais plus silencieusement cette fois-ci.

« Vanitas. Et toi ? »

Il ne percuta pas tout de suite. L'autre se fit plus insistant.

« Vanitas. Et toi ?

-V-Ventus ? » balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

Vanitas, s'il s'agissait bien de son prénom, se mit à sourire. Un sourire qui reflétait une cruauté sans fin, une réelle méchanceté. Ventus eut un mouvement de recul, et son cœur, son pauvre cœur battait à vive allure il n'avait qu'une idée, qu'une envie, guidée par une sorte d'instinct de survie. S'enfuir. Partir loin, très loin d'ici, quitte à se perdre encore plus, quitte à ne pas retrouver maman et papa. Son frère aussi. Ils étaient partis tous les deux au parc sans compter les parents, et ils s'amusaient, s'amusaient tant …

Comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, le petit brun rétorqua :

« Tu ne peux pas partir. Il faut que Riku te donne la permission. »

Permission ? Riku ? Qui était-ce ?

Ventus l'ignorait.

« Axel dit qu'il ne t'aime pas, reprit-il alors.

-Axel ? répéta le garçon en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

-Il ne veut pas que tu le vois. Il t'aime pas. »

Qui était-ce, Axel ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Il aime le feu, cru bon de rajouter l'enfant d'une voix lasse.

-C'est joli le feu.

-Il dit que c'est vrai. »

Un silence, pesant d'un côté, habituel chez l'autre s'installa. Vanitas semblait réfléchir pendant que Ventus, toujours aussi nerveux et effrayé, n'osait bouger. Un rire moqueur s'éleva alors. Il ne venait ni de lui, ni de Vanitas.

« Il a des problèmes ton copain, non ?

-Tu te montres enfin ?

-Tout à fait. Sa tête me revenait pas. »

Ventus poussa un cri.

Devant lui, quelqu'un venait d'apparaitre on aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme comme un autre, si on ne regardait pas de trop près ses cheveux, ni son corps maigre. Semblable à une allumette, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je crois que tu lui fais peur, se contenta de dire l'enfant, ennuyé.

-Une vraie poule mouillée ! »

Le roux – fantôme ? – ricana en se présentant. Les yeux de Ventus étaient écarquillés au possible sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge. Il s'agissait d'Axel, l'homme à qui Vanitas parlait tout à l'heure.

« Il est arrivé il y a peu de temps. Cinq ou six ans, à peine. »

Vanitas avait l'air particulièrement blasé.

« Tué dans un stupide accident de voiture après avoir assassiné un couple. Avoue que c'est assez peu glorieux. »

Le fantôme passa une main dans ses cheveux _irréels_. Il semblait gêné, tant et si bien qu'il avait l'air _vivant_. Les fantômes étaient-ils capable d'éprouver des émotions ? Des sentiments ?

_Impossible ! Et puis les fantômes, ça existe pas ! _

Ventus avait sept ans à peine. Il voulait voir sa mère, il voulait voir son père, et ne comprenait rien, rien de rien.

Ventus avait sept ans à peine. Et il se retrouvait là, avec un petit garçon sadique et des fantômes. Sans aucun moyen de sortir.

_Jamais._

« Si on jouait à un jeu ? proposa subitement Vanitas.

-Q-Quoi comme jeu ? »

La voix du blondinet n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Vanitas se mit à sourire, presque tendrement. Il passait d'un extrême à l'autre à une vitesse ahurissante. Sa mère, elle disait que les gens bipolaires, ils avaient ce genre de comportement. Elle lui avait dit parce que Naminé, sa grande sœur, elle était bipolaire. Elle était gentille apparemment, Naminé, mais elle avait plein de problèmes, puis un jour elle est partie sans jamais rentrer. Il ne s'en souvient que très peu, il était si petit, peut-être un an ou deux à peine, et elle si grande ! Peut-être dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. C'est ce que sa mère avait dit, pour expliquer la photo sur la cheminée.

Sa mère avait dit que Naminé était très gentille. Sa voix était cassée quand elle disait ça. Mais Ventus, il avait jamais compris pourquoi. On lui avait juste dit. Ca devait vouloir dire que Naminé était gentille.

Il se disait également que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort depuis déjà longtemps.

Vanitas semblait agacé. Peut-être parce que son nouveau camarade de jeu ne prêtait déjà plus attention à lui.

« Axel, une idée de jeu ? »

Ventus, redescendu sur terre, cherchait le fantôme des yeux, quand il remarqua que le brun regardait _derrière lui._

Le petit garçon se retourna vivement et poussa un cri un énième, qui fit rire Axel.

« Il est marrant !

-Axel … soupira l'enfant.

-Aheum, un jeu … Bah, je sais pas moi ! Z'avez qu'à demander à Riku !

-Oh, pitié. »

Le rouquin soupira.

« J'en sais rien moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ?

-Tu sers à rien ! »

Le fantôme se tut alors, il semblait réfléchir.

« Allez voir Vexen ? Il devrait avoir de quoi vous occuper. Ou Néo, peut-être …

-Vexen ! »

L'enfant semblait avoir eu une révélation. Il prit la main de Ventus et le tira plus loin, sous l'œil amusé d'Axel qui disparut.

« Une histoire dramatique ? répéta le blondinet.

-Oui. Tu sais, Riku et lui sont frères – enfin, _avant_ – puis y s'est passé un truc et voilà. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une tombe. Vanitas s'assit à même le sol et dit à son compagnon de faire de même.

Ils durent attendre un moment, peut-être dix ou vingt minutes quand un homme apparut. Il était très laid, du point de vue de Ventus qui grimaça. En plus d'avoir un visage bien loin d'être plaisant à regarder, il avait des doigts presque squelettiques en plus d'être légèrement bossu. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui semblaient sales malgré qu'il soit mort, étaient également très longs.

« Vexen ! s'écria Vanitas en se redressant. Tu veux pas raconter une histoire ? Comment t'as tué des gens ? »

Le dénommé Vexen soupira.

« Encore ? » marmonna-t-il, agacé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer les enfants.

« Bon. Laquelle ?

-Heu … »

Vanitas fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

« Celle avec le monsieur et la potion ! »

L'esprit se permit l'ombre d'un sourire. C'était le crime dont il était le plus fier il s'empressa de le raconter pour la énième fois au brun impatient, sans prêter attention à l'autre vivant tout proche. Ventus finit par vite s'ennuyer. Il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de l'histoire qui parlait de cadavre – _c'est quoi ça ? _– ou de ruelle sombre, d'armes blanches ou à feu – _c'est quoi la différence ?_ – ou d'autres choses dans ce genre-là. Sans que Vanitas ne le remarque, ni même le fantôme qui continuait de raconter son histoire sans intérêt, l'enfant se redressa avec l'idée de visiter le cimetière. Si son « camarade » disait vrai, alors il ne pouvait pas partir. Et, de toute façon, il faisait encore nuit Ventus n'y voyait presque rien, contrairement à l'autre qui semblait tout voir comme en plein jour. Il se releva discrètement et partit, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, alors il s'était enfin éloigné de Vanitas et du fantôme – Vex-truc, quelque chose dans ce genre-là - il trébucha sur ce qui devait être une racine et tomba en avant, son nez venant heurter violemment le sol.

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais se retint. Vanitas serait capable de l'entendre sangloter. C'est en retenant ses larmes et en tenant son nez qui s'était mis à saigner qu'il continua d'avancer, perdu.

Finalement, après avoir marché à l'aveuglette un moment, il s'arrêta devant une tombe. Enfin, il supposa de toute façon, que pouvait-il trouvé d'autre, dans un cimetière ? Cimetière sûrement laissé à l'abandon depuis quelques années, du moins, c'est ce que le petit garçon pensait, de façon plus simpliste. Actuellement, il était fatigué. Il pensait plus à son lit, chaud, douillet, de sa couverture qu'à autre chose heureusement, l'automne qui débutait était encore relativement chaud. Le vent, bien que froid, restait supportable, notamment grâce à la petite veste que le blondinet portait. Sa mère avait eu du mal à lui faire mettre. Maintenant, il lui en était très reconnaissant. Elle lui manquait. Son père aussi. Son frère encore plus Roxas avait sept ans, tout comme lui. Ils étaient jumeaux et rester séparé si longtemps de cette moitié lui faisait mal. Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose ? Ventus l'ignorait.

Alors que ses paupières se fermaient lentement, il entendit un ricanement. Il se redressa brutalement et se retourna.

Devant lui, une jeune femme. Elle était blonde, comme Vexen, mais bien plus belle que ce dernier. Grande, elle ressemblait à une mante religieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il murmura quelques paroles dénuées de sens.

« Ah ! Je déteste les gens qui ruminent. »

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Enfant. Comme l'autre demeuré, dit-elle, l'air soudain rêveur.

-Oh, mais j'y pense ! rajouta-t-elle soudainement avant de continuer : c'est sans doute lui qui t'as conduit ici, je me trompe ? »

Devant le silence gêné de Ventus, elle soupira.

« Vanitas ? »

Il hocha timidement la tête. Cette femme l'impressionnait un peu. Elle ricana.

« Va-t-en, ça vaut mieux pour toi ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa répliquer :

« Et si j'ai pas envie ? »

Le fantôme eu d'abord l'air surprit avant de ricaner une nouvelle fois Ventus détestait son rire.

« C'est qu'il sait parler, le crétin … »

Ledit crétin eut l'air agacé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme cela.

« Et toi, t'es qui ? dit-il, avec plus d'assurance.

-Larxène. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je sais pas trop. »

Il haussa les épaules. Après avoir vu Axel, il était moins choqué de voir un … Fantôme. Puis, tout ce bordel, c'était sans doute qu'un mauvais rêve – il se réveillerait dans son lit, avec ses parents et son frère. _Autant s'enfoncer encore et encore._

« Bon, va-t-en, tu m'énerves !

-Hein ?

-Tu es sourd, en plus ? Va-t-en, je te dis ! »

Sur ces mots, elle disparue. Ne sachant que faire, Ventus se décida à retrouver Vanitas, ne songeant plus à la possible colère de son « camarade ». Son nez le faisait toujours souffrir, mais il n'y prêtait plus attention, tentant plutôt de se repérer dans le cimetière.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ?

Ventus finit, à sa grande surprise, par trouver une porte il était néanmoins dans l'incapacité de l'ouvrir. Bien sûr. Vanitas le lui avait bien dit il ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici.

« Hum, tu es l'enfant dont Riku m'a parlé ? »

L'enfant en question sursauta. Devant lui, un jeune homme qui, contrairement aux autres « habitants » du cimetière, touchait le sol.

Il y avait une chose bien pratique, ici quand un esprit apparaissait, la lumière aussi. Faible, certes, mais bien présente. Et pendant les quelques instants pendant lesquels il parlait avec un esprit, la pénombre n'était plus la seule chose qui l'entourait.

« Visiblement, oui. »

Il y eu un instant de silence. Le fantôme semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je vois. Viens. Axel (une expression de dégoût naquît sur son visage quand il prononça ce prénom) ne doit pas être loin. Il restera avec toi jusqu'à ce que j'ai parlé à Riku … Tu ne peux pas rester ici. »

Visiblement, il ne semblait pas aimer Axel.

Alors que l'esprit commençait à avancer, Ventus restait immobile devait-il vraiment le suivre ? Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une sorte de force invisible le força à avancer. Il était à deux doigts de tomber en avant, quand cette même force le remit sur pieds.

« Avance. Et dépêche-toi, j'ai autre chose à faire ! »

Sa voix ressemblait à celle de Larxène. Le garçon se décida à avancer, presque plus vite que son « accompagnateur ».

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la tombe d'Axel – enfin, ce qui devait être sa tombe, tout du moins – le fantôme apparut immédiatement. Néo ne venait pas le voir souvent. A vrai dire, ils ne se supportaient pas : Néo n'aimait personne, à peine Riku avec qui il se disputait souvent.

« Je vais parler à Riku pour qu'il sorte, dit Néo, l'air las.

-Il faudrait changer les lois de passage, non ? »

L'esprit haussa les épaules et s'évapora.

« Je suppose qu'on va aller chercher Vanitas, le gamin doit pas être content que tu te sois tiré. »

Ventus baissa légèrement la tête il ne regrettait cependant pas son geste. Vanitas était effrayant et méchant.

Oui. Il ne voulait que du mal, le blondinet en était sûr. Ce n'était qu'un … Un vilain, tiens !

Axel soupira.

« Bon, il doit traîner pas loin de la tombe de Vexen, allons-y … »

Ils commencèrent à marcher. Le blondinet tentait de rester près du rouquin, plus ou moins difficilement. Il avançait plus vite que le garçon.

« En plus, Néo qui m'emmerde là, sérieux … marmonna le fantôme, de mauvais humeur.

-C'est qui Néo ? osa demander Ventus.

-Le crétin qui t'as ramené, un abruti avec un balai dans les fesses. Puis, le coup de l'histoire dramatique à deux francs … Rah !

-Histoire dramatique ? »

Axel se tourna vers le gamin en souriant.

« Tu viens d'arriver, c'est vrai, tu connais pas l'histoire des jumeaux !... Enfin, on dit dramatique, c'est pas si triste que ça. »

Son sourire se fit plus grand.

« Je vais te raconter, va … T'auras de quoi te foutre de la gueule de l'autre crétin. L'histoire en question, elle date un peu … C'était y'a environ trente ans, dans ces eaux-là, mais je connais pas la date exacte. Les années quatre-vingt, j'ai pas trop connu ; bref. Ils étaient encore vivants, à ce moment-là. Larxène aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu l'as vue ? Elle est flippante, cette gonzesse, mais marrante …

-J'ai vu, se contenta de répondre Ventus.

-Bien, bien. Enfin, les gamins, ils avaient dix-sept ans, pas le genre très vieux, tu vois ? Dix-sept ans, t'apprendras que c'est pas grand chose. T'apprendras aussi qu'ici, y'a que des criminels. Des gens qui, souvent, ont tués des personnes de sang-froid (il s'arrêta un instant, observant la réaction du blondinet qui ne semblait pas avoir compris). C'est rien, tu verras quand tu seras plus vieux. Enfin, ici, y'a que des gens qui ont fait des choses mal, l'oublie pas.

-Enfin, je dévie encore. Ils avaient donc dix-sept ans, quand Larxène, la cinglée blonde que t'as dû croiser (le fantôme regarda derrière lui, espérant de pas croiser ladite cinglée avant de soupirer de soulagement), a décidé de se défouler sur eux. Mais méchant, en plus, son copain venait de la larguer, t'imagines pas le bordel. Ils s'en sont pris plein la gueule, j'te jure. Mais t'es un peu trop jeune pour écouter des histoires bras découpés ou des tripes à l'air. »

Ventus frissonna, donnant raison au rouquin qui ricana.

« Pour finir, Larxène a buté Néo et laissé Riku à l'agonie. Après, je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais Riku aurait tué la blonde avant de clamser. On sait pas trop comment est-ce qu'elle a été enterrée là, d'ailleurs. On a jamais retrouvé le corps des deux crétins. Un jour, ils ont débarqués ici – y'avait pas grand monde, encore, genre, quatre ou cinq morts, le cimetière était pas très vieux et pire, maintenant, il est quasi abandonné – et sont jamais repartis. »

L'esprit fit une courte pause, le temps de se repérer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux (irréels, mais il est sans doute inutile de le préciser) avant de recommencer à avancer.

« Etrangement, maintenant, les portes n'obéissent qu'à eux. Si tu veux entrer ou sortir, tu dois t'arranger avec les deux (à cause d'une loi débile, j'ai pas tout compris à ce sujet-là, d'ailleurs). A noter que Riku fait toujours ce que Vanitas lui dit, c'est presque flippant parfois. »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la tombe de Vexen. Ce dernier avait disparut et Vanitas n'était plus là.

« Il est passé où le gosse ?... »

Axel tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite. Impossible de le trouver.

« Mais o- »

Il se tut.

« Je suis con ! Il est pas loin… Viens là, gamin, je sais où traine celui qu'on cherche. »

Axel se dépêcha, forçant Ventus à courir à côté de lui. Le garçon avait du mal à tenir la cadence, mais continuait tout de même à avancer. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un mausolée. Vanitas attendait devant sans rien dire, plongé dans ses pensées. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, mais le blond ignorait quoi. Il s'approcha lentement de celui qui l'avait emmené ici. La lumière émise jusque-là par Axel avait disparue. Il était repartit.

Faire quoi ? Bonne question, mais à vrai dire, Ventus s'en fichait pas mal. Il tentait d'aller près du brun sans trébucher, chose difficile, étant donné qu'il était maintenant plongé dans le noir complet, à peine éclairé par la lune qui commençait à décliner. Il entendit un sanglot étouffé, et son cœur se serra. Il aurait bien envie de prendre Vanitas dans ses bras, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Il se contenta d'avancer pour finalement s'assoir à côté de lui. Après une légère hésitation, il chercha la main de l'autre enfant dans le noir.

Finalement, c'est Vanitas qui glissa ses doigts dans ceux de son camarade, la tête tournée. Il avait l'air gêné.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Vanitas se redresse pour essuyer ses larmes, très vite suivi du blondinet qui le regardait faire sans rien dire. Finalement, le brun se calma et regarda méchamment son « camarade ». Il n'avait pas apprécié d'être ainsi abandonné par ce dernier, au point de vouloir le frapper.

A la place, l'enfant serra le poing et baissa la tête, prêt à faire une crise, à taper du pied et à hurler son mécontentement.

Finalement, il envoya sa main sur la joue de Ventus. Ladite joue se mit à rougir rapidement, pendant que les yeux de garçon s'embuaient de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Il ne dit rien. Il l'avait mérité, cette gifle.

Le visage de Vanitas, bien que le blondinet ne puisse le voir, s'éclaircit. Ce dernier dit, d'une voix légèrement cassée :

« Tu veux jouer au loup ? »

Ventus, bien qu'ayant mal un peu partout sur le visage – sa joue et son nez, principalement – acquiesça vivement. Un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, ce que son nouvel « ami » (il hésitait à nommer Vanitas de cette façon, surtout après la gifle, même méritée) ne vit pas. Ou, du moins, il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il expliqua à Ventus le principe du jeu simple, il fallait toucher l'autre qui deviendrait loup à son tour, et ainsi de suite. Il existait quelques « cabanes » où celui qui n'était pas loup pouvait se réfugier, mais il ne pouvait pas y rester trop longtemps, sous peine de devenir automatiquement loup à la place de l'autre. Le brun avait, évidement, l'avantage sur son camarade qui n'y voyait rien. Ce dernier remarqua cependant que les étoiles étaient de moins en moins nombreuses. Le ciel devenait plus clair le jour approchait.

Plus loin, Axel veillait, surveillait les deux garnements, pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent n'importe quoi un vivant ici, c'était déjà dur, mais alors deux … De plus, Riku ne voulait rien savoir, il ne donnerait pas l'autorisation de sortie au gamin, sauf si …

Sauf si Vanitas venait à lui demander, chose hautement improbable.

Mais, alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de jouer, Axel vit une faible lueur, non loin des enfants. Il était revenu ? Maintenant ? Habituellement, quand Xehanort partait, il fallait attendre un bon mois avant qu'il ne se décide à revenir. De plus, il était le seul capable d'aller chercher de quoi nourrir Vanitas, arrivé au cimetière il y a déjà sept ans. Quand l'esprit partait, il était très dur pour les autres de s'occuper de l'enfant plus d'une semaine, surtout avec le peu de réserve que le fantôme laissait derrière lui avant de les quitter.

Malgré tout, le rouquin ne rêvait pas Xehanort était bel et bien là. Il s'approchait lentement de son protégé et du camarade de ce dernier. La colère se lisait sur ses traits.

Ventus, ne se rendant pas immédiatement compte de la situation, ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Vanitas s'était soudainement arrêté de courir. Il tournait la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec un vieillard – mort, sûrement. Mais il avait l'air si… _Vivant._ Et en colère.

« Vanitas ! Rentre tout de suite !

-… Hein ? dit-il, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre.

-Tu es sourd ? Rentre tout de suite, je te dis ! »

Le brun tourna la tête vers Ventus qui ne disait rien, effrayé.

« Et toi …, continua l'esprit en se tournant vers le blond, ne prêtant plus attention à son protégé qui n'était pas parti. Toi, sors tout de suite de cet endroit ! »

L'aube commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

« Maintenant ! »

Et, alors que Xehanort se retournait, avec l'intention de traîner Vanitas par les oreilles pour le sermonner, il le vit courir vers l'autre humain, vers l'autre source de chaleur. Vers l'autre personne en vie du cimetière, petite communauté composée d'une centaine de macchabés.

Il le vit courir pour à la fin murmurer à l'oreille de l'autre garçon avant que Vanitas ne … L'embrasse ? Plus en colère que jamais, le fantôme attrapa vivement le bras de l'enfant qui hurla quelques mots étouffés à un des gardiens des portes. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Vanitas avait disparu, les portes étaient ouvertes et, sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé, le blondinet se retrouvait dans les bras de ses parents, de son père au visage inquiet de sa mère, le visage noyé de larmes.

Sa mère qui, tout au long du trajet pour rentrer chez eux, le consola, l'assura qu'il ne se perdrait plus jamais, l'embrassa tant de marque d'amour d'un seul coup, alors que l'enfant ne comprenait toujours pas bien. Il tentait de rattraper des souvenirs qui s'échappaient, des images à la fois vraies et irréelles qui semblaient s'évaser, s'évader, s'enfuir de sa tête pour aller sauter sur les nuages des nuages bien trop haut pour lui, qui ne pouvait que voir, voir et oublier. Quelques mots, à peine une phrase, qui réussissait à se glisser dans sa tête, une sensation, un ressentit, quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait soudainement envie de pleurer.

Alors que Ventus rentrait chez lui, dans sa maison, la première chose qu'il vit, se fut son frère qui lui sauta littéralement dessus. On lui avait posé des questions, aussi des messieurs qui travaillaient pour la police. Il était incapable de répondre. Il ne se souvenait plus.

La seule chose qu'il savait, sa seule certitude la nuit pouvait être mouvementée, la lune douce et mélancolique, les étoiles belles et brillantes. On peut voir dans le noir le plus complet, grâce à des lueurs venues de nulle-part.

Mais, quoi qu'il puisse arriver pendant la nuit, elle se terminait toujours.

_« C'est une promesse. Un pacte, même – c'est plus fort ! On se reverra, un jour ou l'autre, tu verras. Et, cette fois, tu ne repartira pas. » _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scaretale – Partie deux**_

_Courir. Courir, à la recherche de quelque chose – mais quoi ? Courir, courir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, le souffle court, les jambes lourdes. Courir, courir pour à la fois survivre et mourir. Pour trouver et en finir._

_Oui, mais trouver quoi ? _

_"C'est une promesse."_

_Quelque chose de bien plus fort. D'indestructible._

_"On se reverra, un jour." _

Ventus se réveilla en sursaut.

Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Encore ce rêve - cauchemar. Le même, depuis longtemps. Bien trop.

Sombre, dehors. Encore une nuit blanche. Génial. Roxas dormait encore. Dehors, les étoiles étaient revenues. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Épuisé, mais incapable de se rendormir, il ferma toutefois les yeux. Un regard. Doré, couleur ambre. Une couleur de haine, d'innocence et de rêves brisés. De la solitude au fond du cœur. Un regard qu'il voudrait voir. Revoir. Sans comprendre pourquoi, sans comprendre comment.

Que le temps peut passer lentement.

~O~o~O~

Les années passent. Les secondes sont lourdes, quand on attend.

L'innocence se brise. Vient se fracasser sur le sol de la réalité. Trop dure à supporter. On ne rêve que d'une chose. S'enfuir en courant. On refuse de devenir adulte et d'affronter le monde en face. Les yeux s'embuent plus d'une fois de larmes. Tristesse, désespoir rage, frustration. L'espoir, encore présent, s'effrite au fur et à mesure que les semaines passent. Il finit par être détruit. On ne veut plus de lui qui fait tant, tant et tant souffrir.

Les sourires se font rares, disparaissent. La haine prend le pouvoir. Il n'était plus que haine. Haine, rage et impatience. Blessé. Parce que l'autre n'était pas revenu, malgré le pacte, malgré les dix années qui venaient de passer. Dix années à attendre.

On se fait plus dur. Plus fort aussi, de l'extérieur fragile à l'intérieur, prêt à imploser. Les sentiments noircirent, de même que l'âme tachée par l'encre des pleurs, l'encre du sang qu'il rêvait désormais de faire couler. Que le rouge vienne souiller la pierre des plus beaux rêves.

Se refermer sur soi-même. Ne plus parler à personne. Les esprits n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Le jeune homme se disait de plus en plus souvent qu'ils devraient aller pourrir en Enfer. Sans compter son maître, qui dès le début, avait compris le jeu de l'autre.

Le temps passe. Les noms, même ceux gravés sur la pierre, s'effacent. Mais la douleur qui s'était inscrite il y a bien longtemps dans son cœur, jamais elle n'était partie. Il n'attendait qu'une chose.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Celui qui a autrefois été un garçon presque normal, fasciné par de quelconques histoires morbides le savait bien.

Il avait préparé la sienne pendant dix ans.

~O~o~O~

« Hé, Ven ! Ven, réveille-toi !

-Hein ?...

-Ca vient de sonner. Je reste pas trois heures, Kairi m'attends ! »

Sur ces mots, Roxas quitta son frère. Ce dernier soupira, las. Il bailla en se redressant. Incapable de dormir la nuit, il fallait bien rattraper le sommeil dont il manquait à un moment ou à un autre. Fatigué, le blond se décida néanmoins à quitter la salle de classe. Cours de philosophie ridicule. Plus qu'une heure à tenir. Une malheureuse heure. Vendredi soir le week-end lui tendait les bras.

Une autre heure de sieste.

Une fois dans la salle, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la table du fond, vite rejoint par Sora. Ce n'était pas un ami, mais bien plus qu'une connaissance. Ventus ne savait pas comment le qualifier mais était-ce réellement important, au fond ? Un détail, à peine. Sans importance.

« Salut Ven ! Comment ça va ? »

Ven. Le jeune homme était souvent appelé comme cela. Par ses parents, par son frère par Sora. A croire que son prénom ne valait pas la peine d'être dit en entier. A croire qu'il était trop laid, trop moche, trop dur à prononcer, ou qu'importe.

« Bien et toi ?

-Super bien ! »

Comme d'habitude. Sora va toujours super bien. Il s'assit à côté de Ventus.

« Alors ? Ton frère est toujours avec Kairi ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

« C'est ma meilleure amie, je m'inquiète pour elle ! »

Ventus se mit à sourire.

« Oui, oui. Enfin, à ma connaissance, ils sont toujours ensemble. »

Son voisin eut l'air rassuré. Il connaissait Kairi depuis la maternelle. Comme une petite sœur, il aurait été triste si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait.

Le professeur entra enfin dans la classe et commença son cours.

« Il est où ton frère, d'ailleurs ? chuchota Sora.

-Il sèche la dernière heure pour être avec Kairi, si tu veux tout savoir. Elle lui a donné rendez-vous, ou un truc comme ça. »

Sora se mit à sourire, tournant la tête en direction du professeur pendant que Ventus, fatigué, ferma les yeux.

L'heure passa rapidement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La cloche résonna dans l'établissement. Ce n'était pas suffisant son voisin dû le secouer un petit moment avant que le jeune homme ne se réveille.

« Marmotte !

-Ouais, non … J'ai juste mal dormi. »

Sora eut un sourire indulgent.

« Tu dors toujours mal. Prends rendez-vous chez le médecin, avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Ouais... p't'être. J'y penserais. Bon, on y va ? »

Son presqu'ami acquiesça. Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'établissement, quand Ventus s'arrêta. Devant lui, son frère en larmes. Roxas lui sauta dans les bras en sanglotant.

« Roxas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond.

-E-Elle m'a quitté ! renifla-t-il.

-Elle qui ? Kairi ? Tu plaisantes ? »

La dernière réplique venait de Sora.

« Non, non, j'étais en couple avec le pape !

-Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Elle m'a donné rendez-vous près du gymnase, t'sais ? Après, elle m'a fait tout un discours, et …

-T'as fait un truc qui fallait pas ? Elle t'as donné une raison ?

-Mais non, putain ! A peine un « t'es trop bien pour moi » ! Elle s'est foutue de ma gueule ! J'y crois pas … »

Ventus ne savait que faire. Sora, à ses côtés, s'approcha de Roxas et posa une main amicale sur son épaule, malgré le regard meurtrier de ce dernier.

« Lâche-moi.

-Ah, je vous jure … Laisse un peu ta fierté de côté, tu veux ? »

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le jeune homme connaissait bien les gens il savait décrypter les sentiments des autres.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, histoire de parler, tout ça ... » continua-t-il, un peu gêné.

Son presqu'ami acquiesça en raccompagnant son frère en dehors du lycée. Ce dernier ne disait plus rien, plongé dans ses pensées. Ils se dirigèrent en silence jusque chez eux.

La route fut longue. Aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Une fois arrivé chez eux, Roxas alla dans la chambre, suivi de son frère il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les joues encore rouges.

« J'comprends pas…

-Moi non plus. »

Ventus soupira.

« La vie ne vaut pas la peine, si c'est juste pour s'en prendre plein la gueule ! »

Son jumeau fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, Rox', je suis sérieux. Tu vas pas arrêter de vivre parce que ta copine t'as plaqué, si ? Fais pas le con, frangin t'es pas le seul qui en souffrira. »

Sur ces mots, le blond quitta la pièce. Il espérait sincèrement que l'autre ne ferait pas d'idiotie. Il ne s'imaginait pas séparé de son frère plus d'une journée.

… _Ou plus d'une nuit._

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait dans l'idée d'avaler une pleine boite d'antidouleurs. Il avait mal à la tête, mal aux tempes cette désagréable sensation que quelqu'un est en train de vous enfoncer une lame dans le crâne. Mais alors que Ventus remplissait un verre de jus d'orange - il avalait mieux les cachets de cette façon – ses genoux flanchèrent. Il tomba sur le carrelage de la cuisine. A côté de lui, les morceaux du verre brisé.

Pareil à l'âme qui s'est fracturée, qui s'est éclatée au fil des années.

_C'est une promesse._

_Non… Bien plus. Quelque chose de plus fort. Liés. A jamais. Mais lié à qui ? Lié à quoi ?_

_C'est un pacte. _

_Signé sans son accord._

_On se reverra._

Quand il se réveilla, Ventus se trouvait allongé dans son lit, Roxas endormit à même le sol. Il essaya de se redresser, tentative bien vaine. Il avait mal partout.

Des tombes partout. Quelques racines. Un nez douloureux.

Encore ce cauchemar.

Une silhouette, au milieu de la nuit des yeux couleur de haine.

Qui était-ce ? Le blond l'ignorait toujours. Etrangement, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Peut-être des heures ? Des jours ?

Il n'aurait su le dire. Roxas venait de se réveiller.

« Ca va mieux ? murmura ce dernier en baillant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Son frère eut l'air étonné.

« Tu te souviens pas ?

-Bah... Non. Sinon, je te poserais pas la question. »

Ventus avait beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait que d'une très forte migraine.

« T'es tombé dans la cuisine. D'ailleurs, tu t'es bien éclaté la tête par terre. On a hésité à te descendre à l'hôpital.

-Sérieux ?

-Sérieux. Puis, t'as bien remué dans ton sommeil, t'as fait un cauchemar ? »

Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela à qui que ce soit.

« …Ouais. Ca revient souvent, ces derniers temps. »

Une demi-vérité. Roxas n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Raconte ?

-Bah... Ca se passe dans un cimetière, je crois. Un truc pas tout jeune, en plus, il doit y avoir, genre, une cinquantaine de morts, pas plus. Le genre abandonné, tu vois ?

-Ouais. Et ?

-A chaque fois, je vois quelqu'un. Je sais pas qui c'est, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître. »

Le jeune homme prit un air songeur avant de dire à Ventus :

« Je sais pas pour le type, mais ton cimetière me dit quelque chose. Lève-toi, je t'emmène !

-Hein ? A cette heure ?!

-Bah, ouais. Comme ça, t'auras plus de problème pour dormir, dit-il en souriant.

-Oui, mais quand même … Il fait nuit là, non ?

-Et alors ? T'es vraiment une chochotte ! Allez, debout, p'tite !

-P'tite ? Tu me traites de fille ? »

Ventus se redressa brutalement. Il retint un gémissement de douleur.

« Hé... Ne vas pas trop vite, hein. Je t'ai dit qu'on avait failli te descendre à l'hôpital, non ? »

La voix de Roxas s'était faite plus douce, inquiète. Il pouvait bien taquiner son jumeau, mais pas au point de lui faire mal.

« Allez… Si tu préfères, on y va demain, mais je voudrais bien que tu puisses dormir correctement, quoi. »

Ventus tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de leur chambre. On avait bien tenté de les séparer, quand ils étaient plus petits, mais le résultat avait été catastrophique.

« Non… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille. Vite. Que cette histoire se termine, juste… laisse-moi le temps de tenir sur mes jambes ? »

Son jumeau se mit à sourire.

« Ouais. Prends ton temps, frangin. »

Le blond ricana légèrement. Après une dizaine de minutes de contorsions en tous genres, il réussit à se mettre debout sans se faire trop mal.

« Tu veux te faire gymnaste ? plaisanta Roxas, devant la prestation de son frère.

-Hum, pas vraiment. On y va ?

-Ouais, mais avant… Tu voudrais pas t'habiller ? Je sais bien que ton pyjama est confortable, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pris le temps de te le mettre, mais pour une balade nocturne…

-… T'as pas tout à fait tort. »

Ventus troqua le pyjama contre un vieux jean qui trainait là, un tee-shirt trop grand et une veste.

Après avoir cherché un instant, il réussit même à trouver ses chaussures qu'il se dépêcha d'enfiler.

« C'est bon. J'te suis. »

Ils quittèrent la maison le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas alerter les parents. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient le sommeil lourd – après tout, il fallait dormir assez profondément pour ne pas remarquer le bruit des deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'étaient pas discret pour deux sous.

_On aurait pu les entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde_.

~O~o~O~

Il souriait. Souriait tant et tant : on ne l'avait plus vu sourire depuis longtemps. Encore moins de cette façon. Il souriait. Un grand sourire sincère, heureux mais seuls les plus doués pouvaient voir que ce sourire était teinté de haine. De rage. De cruauté.

Il voulait le tuer. Le tuer. L'annihiler. Non, mieux le faire souffrir. Tant et tant qu'il viendrait de lui-même le supplier de mettre fin à sa vie. De l'achever.

Vanitas en rêvait. Il en rêvait depuis maintenant dix ans.

Et personne ne savait mieux que lui que dix années peuvent rendre quelqu'un amer et rancunier.

~O~o~O~

Le cimetière. Comme dans son cauchemar. _Comme dans ses souvenirs_.

Les tombes, laissées à l'abandon, recouvertes de mauvaises herbes. Quelques ombres, bien cachées dans le noir. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux – exactement pareil. A un détail près aucune silhouette, nulle-part. Aucun regard de haine. Rien. Il avait beau tourner la tête à droite, à gauche, impossible de le trouver. Peut-être que cette personne n'était qu'un fruit de son imagination.

Ses jambes étaient lourdes.

« Quand même… C'est vraiment abandonné ici, y'a même plus de gardien… marmonna Roxas.

-Ouais. Plus personne. Enfin… Je crois qu'on peut rentrer, maintenant.

-Ca ira mieux tu penses ?

-Ouais, sûrement. C'est impressionnant, quand même. Tout est identique. Exactement pareil. »

Le blond hésita un instant avant de dire :

« Eh, Ven… Tu te souviens quand on était gosses ?

-Bah, oui. Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais, quand tu t'étais paumé ? T'avais peut-être été ici, dans le cimetière.

-Ah… J'y avais pas pensé. C'est peut-être ça. »

Il eut l'air songeur pendant quelques secondes.

« Vaut mieux partir », se contenta-t-il de dire en s'approchant de la grille.

Mais, alors que le jeune homme tirait de toutes ses forces, la grille ne s'ouvrait pas. Est-ce qu'il y avait un gardien, alors ? Non, il n'aurait pas fermé le cimetière si tard, et puis… Il aurait vu que des gamins traînaient dans le coin, non ?

Ventus ne comprenait pas. Quelques images revenaient, violentes. Soudainement, il tomba au sol, inconscient. Son frère, paniqué, tenta à son tour de sortir. Il n'y parvint pas. La tête de son jumeau avait heurté une pierre. Il saignait.

Et, alors qu'il se retrouvait à hurler, hurler et pleurer parce que c'était de sa faute, un inconnu s'approcha. Ven disparut avec lui – et le jeune homme se retrouva là, sans savoir quoi faire.

~O~o~O~

Il n'avait pas prévu que l'autre soit blessé. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat il n'avait pas non plus prévu qu'une autre personne arrive. Identique au garçon endormi près de lui. Etrange – mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux. Il eut peur un instant de s'être trompé de personne, mais non, aucun doute possible.

Vanitas, énervé, cria presque :

« Axel ! »

L'esprit apparut, grognon.

« Quoi ?

-J'ai un petit problème, et j'aurais besoin de toi pour le résoudre.

-Hum ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Il y a quelqu'un en _trop_ ici, si tu veux mon avis. »

Le fantôme soupira, las. Vanitas se comportait en petit chef solitaire. Il n'était plus l'enfant qu'Axel avait connu il y a quelques années.

« Où ?

-Près des grilles. Tu le reconnaîtras facilement, il lui ressemble, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le garçon inconscient.

-Oh, encore des jumeaux ! C'est Néo et Riku qui doivent être contents ! »

Sur ces mots, il disparut. Le jeune homme injuria à maintes reprises l'esprit qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Il se tourna ensuite vers son invité.

Dix ans qu'il attendait. Dix ans. L'autre allait en payer le prix fort. Mais il fallait être encore un peu patient.

~O~o~O~

Roxas errait dans le cimetière. Il ne savait pas où aller son frère venait de disparaitre, et il était enfermé ici. Il aurait toujours pu tenter de passer par-dessus la grille, qui n'était pas si haute mais quand il avait tenté, une sorte de mur invisible l'avait empêché de sauter de l'autre côté. De plus, son portable ne captait rien. Il ne pouvait prévenir personne. Plus les secondes, bien trop lourdes, passaient, plus le blond s'en voulait. S'en voulait de connaître cet endroit, pour être passé devant plusieurs fois, pour s'être arrêté devant les grilles pour observer, détailler l'intérieur.

Il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir conduit Ven ici, alors que son frère n'était pas bien.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quel crétin ! Idiot, débile.

Mais, alors qu'il ruminait dans son coin, la lèvre en sang à la mordre trop fort, Axel apparut derrière lui. Ce dernier eut l'air étonné, puis attristé, avant qu'un sourire des plus factices se dessine sur son visage irréel. Il toucha, d'une main immatérielle, l'épaule de Roxas.

Ce dernier se retourna soudainement, espérant voir son frère en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un … _fantôme _?

_Fantôme_. Ahah. La bonne blague.

_Sérieusement ?_

Il hurla. Se recula, lentement, avant de tomber à terre. S'entraver dans une racine. C'est idiot.

Rampant sur le sol, pour tenter de s'éloigner. Il s'était fait mal à la cheville. C'est idiot.

« _Roxas_… Je suis vexé.

-Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?

-Bonne question. Tu connais le mien ? »

Axel ricana tristement.

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu, il y a longtemps. »

Roxas eut l'air surpris, malgré la peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'esprit entendait par là, il en profitait cependant pour reculer encore un peu, le plus discrètement possible.

« C'était une fille. Elle sortait avec je ne sais plus qui… Un garçon avec une cicatrice, un blond je crois. Mais ça date un peu… Tu ne serais pas de sa famille ? Quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?

-Hein ? ... »

La voix du jeune était brisée, hésitante.

« Mais ce n'est pas important. Tu te rendras bien compte, une fois dans l'autre monde. Sauf si… Hum, sauf si tu deviens un fantôme à ton tour ? Qui sait. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. »

Sur ces mots, Axel s'approcha du vivant qui ne pouvait plus reculer. Quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger.

« Je ne peux pas te tuer directement, seulement t'éviter de gesticuler, en attendant de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de toi. »

Le mort se mit à sourire. Un grand sourire cruel.

« Tu sais, cette fille… Elle s'appelait Naminé. »

Roxas écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien répondre, incapable de parler.

Si Axel n'était pas enchaîné à Vanitas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait tenté de l'aider.

~O~o~O~

Des yeux.

Un beau regard. Ambré. Doré. Haineux. Un regard à la fois d'enfant et d'adulte désabusé.

Des yeux.

La silhouette de son cauchemar ne se résumait qu'à des yeux.

Brillants au milieu de la pénombre. Dans ce cauchemar, il n'y avait aucune étoile dans le ciel nocturne. Seule la lune, et sa pâle lueur, pouvait éclairer son chemin. Dans son cauchemar, l'astre de la nuit était sa seule compagne. La seule qui avait l'air de ne vouloir que son bien elle semblait vouloir l'aider, sans que Ventus ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Ni comment il le savait. Une impression, une sensation, un ressenti.

Il se réveillait toujours en sursaut, tremblant. Il ne se souvenait jamais de tout en détail, ou alors, il était incapable d'expliquer. De raconter de façon cohérente.

Des yeux. Il ouvrait enfin les siens, remarquant un jeune homme tout près.

Il était de dos. Il semblait assez grand – il devait avoir le même âge que le blond, approximativement. Des cheveux noirs, relativement longs, qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ventus se redressa difficilement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Aïe. Il y avait un peu de sang sur ses doigts.

Après avoir repris un peu ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui. Le blond se souvenait que lui et Roxas était rentré dans le cimetière, puis plus rien.

D'ailleurs, où était Roxas ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Est-ce que le garçon à côté l'avait traîné jusque-là ? L'avait laissé ici, allongé à même le sol ?

Le jeune homme tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes chancelèrent. Il retomba lourdement au sol en gémissant légèrement. L'autre se retourna en souriant. Un sourire cruel, empreint d'une réelle méchanceté.

Son cœur, son pauvre cœur se mit à battre à vive allure il n'avait qu'une idée, qu'une envie, guidée par une sorte d'instinct de survie. S'enfuir. Partir loin, très loin d'ici.

Tout ceci sonnait faux. Du _déjà-vu_.

L'autre s'approchait lentement. Il s'accroupit devant Ventus qui avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à s'asseoir. Il posa sa main sur la tête de son vis-à-vis.

« Ca ne saigne presque plus. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Ventus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il y avait seulement ce quelque chose – non pas l'envie de s'enfuir, non. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Et, aussi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'avait pas mal au cœur.

Un peu après s'être perdu dans le parc, quand il était enfant – bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas très bien – on avait appris qu'il avait un souffle au cœur. Il ne s'était pas résorbé et on n'avait pas pu l'opérer pour des raisons qu'il n'avait pas compris. Ce truc l'empêchait de faire pas mal d'activités sportives, même celles qui lui plaisaient.

C'est comme si son cœur était enfin complet. Il ne pouvait l'exprimer autrement.

« Je vais devoir te laisser quelques instants. Le garçon qui t'accompagnait risque de me poser problème. Je vais m'en débarrasser – de toute façon, tu ne pourras pas me suivre, vu ton état. »

Sur ces mots, le brun se redressa et quitta le lieu.

_Je vais m'en débarrasser_. Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Ventus.

Et l'autre avait raison. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était se torturer l'esprit, à essayer de comprendre – _s'en débarrasser ? Tu veux dire le…_–et c'était bien cela le plus terrible.

~O~o~O~

Vanitas grogna, mécontent. Il avait oublié qu'Axel ne pouvait qu'immobiliser les gens ou les objets. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les faire bouger. Tsh, il ne lui servait décidément à rien ! Si seulement il n'était pas déjà mort, le jeune homme se serait depuis longtemps débarrassé de lui.

En arrivant sur les lieux, il tomba sur Axel debout devant un garçon qui tentait de ramper. Tentait il n'avançait que d'un millimètre de temps en temps, à peine.

Il ressemblait vraiment à l'autre. Ce n'était cependant pas la même chose qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Une sorte de douce mélancolie pour celui qu'il attendait, et une tristesse mêlée à de la rage pour ce garçon-là. Quelque part, il lui ressemblait – ce qui fit douter Vanitas. L'espace d'une seconde.

« Hum. Tu me gênes, est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Où est Ven ?! Et c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Ven ?... Ah oui ! Dix ans, j'avais oublié son prénom … Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu vas disparaître. Une dernière volonté ?

-Où est mon frère, putain ?! Si j'arrive à me redresser, tu vas –

-Ton frère ? Il est dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné. Tu ne peux pas le voir d'ici, de toute façon. Ce sera tout ? Merci bien. »

Le jeune homme s'empara d'une grande croix qui traînait par-là. Vieille et rouillée, elle faisait au moins la moitié de sa taille. Il l'enfonça sans plus de cérémonie dans la poitrine du blond.

Un peu de sang gicla et vint salir légèrement ses vêtements. Vanitas se plaignit rapidement de devoir faire toujours le sale boulot.

« Il s'appelait Roxas.

-Et si je te dis que je m'en fiche ? »

Sur ces mots, Vanitas partit. Axel restait là, à côté du cadavre – c'était un innocent, après tout. Il ne serait pas condamné à rester ici et à errer à jamais, contrairement à l'autre dont la pierre tombale était prête depuis bien longtemps.

Rattaché à ce lieu par la vie, il resterait coincé ici à sa mort.

~O~o~O~

Le jeune homme était parti pour rejoindre Ven – c'était un joli prénom. Surnom plutôt, mais il était incapable de se souvenir de la suite. Il avait presque tout oublié de lui, si ce n'était son visage et le mal qu'il lui avait fait en ne revenant pas. Si seulement – si seulement dix années ne s'étaient pas écoulées, peut-être aurait-il été moins amer.

Le blond n'avait pas bougé. Autant dire qu'il n'en était plus vraiment capable. Il s'était blessé, et Vanitas n'avait jamais su comment soigner les blessures. Qu'elles soient extérieures ou intérieures, d'ailleurs.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, la mélancolie au fond du cœur. Il finit par secouer la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées, bien trop envahissantes.

Ce n'était plus l'heure des regrets, mais celle de la vengeance, quitte à devoir détruire le corps d'une poupée à moitié décousue ; il restait l'âme, l'âme à détruire, briser, fracturer pour éparpiller les morceaux aux quatre coins du monde, le cœur à attraper, arracher, déchiqueter, souiller de sang et de larmes. Hum, il aurait sans doute dû prendre un membre à son frère cela l'aurait achevé, à coup sûr. Le sang sur ses vêtements suffirait.

Il s'avança encore un peu, puis s'accroupit. Ven le regardait méchamment, prêt à lui cracher à la figure, sans en être capable.

« Je te déteste. »

Sa voix était froide, lointaine. Trop calme, alors qu'un violent feu brûlait dans son être.

Il voulait tuer le blondinet. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

« Je te déteste plus que tout. »

Il se mit à répéter cette phrase. Deux fois. Quatre fois, dix fois. De plus en plus violemment.

Que la haine vienne déchirer ses traits. Vanitas se redressa brutalement, empoignant par la même occasion les cheveux de Ven. Il commença à le traîner dehors. Le jeune homme était incapable de bouger, comme si ces dix années à ne pas pouvoir dormir revenaient tout d'un coup à la charge. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser dans son lit pour s'endormir.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela Roxas était quelque part dans le cimetière, et l'autre cinglé qui lui parlait, parlait, le traînait. Pour aller où ? Ventus l'ignorait.

Et, au fur et à mesure que le taré avançait, le blond fermait les yeux.

~O~o~O~

Il existe quelque chose, une sorte de lien invisible qui relie une mère et ses enfants. Quelque chose qui fait que, quand les enfants en question sont en danger, malades ou tristes, elle le sait.

Comme la femme qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit le savait.

Elle transpirait. Elle cligna des yeux, puis regarda son mari, assoupi à ses côtés.

Un horrible cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

La mère, passablement inquiète, se redressa cependant. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer, de vérifier que ses enfants allaient bien.

Voir son premier fils être réduit à l'état de cadavre en décomposition et l'autre, proche d'une larve amorphe, laisse quelques traces. Essayant de se rassurer, elle respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre des jumeaux.

Un hurlement résonna dans la maison. Et, ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'était la soudaine disparition des étoiles dans le ciel sombre.

~O~o~O~

On lui avait expliqué, peu de temps après sa mort, qu'il était quelqu'un de fort. Fort, parce que malgré sa mort, il existait encore, d'une certaine façon.

Les innocents pouvaient bien mourir en paix, mais les criminels, eux, étaient destinés à ne devenir que des ombres. Ombre de l'arbre, là-bas ombre de nouveau-né parfois, quand le crime n'était pas trop grave.

Mais les plus forts, les plus résistants, étaient condamnés à errer dans ce cimetière elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, les âmes errantes. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, les damnés douze à peine, si on ne comptait ni Néo, ni Riku, qui étaient à moitié condamnés, à moitié libres.

Axel n'avait jamais vraiment su si c'était une bonne chose. Ils étaient anormaux, à ce qu'on disait. Et c'était bien vrai que normalement, les fantômes ne devraient pas exister, ils n'auraient dû être que des ombres, l'ombre d'un arbre ou l'ombre d'une tombe, à peine.

Le jeune homme – enfin, il avait trente neuf ans environ, maintenant… que le temps passe vite ! – soupira. Au moins, il aurait l'occasion de voir si Vanitas était vraiment fort. Il n'en doutait pas vraiment, surtout depuis que ce gamin était capable d'imposer sa volonté aux esprits d'ici, mais qui sait ? Qui sait ?

Le fantôme prit un air mélancolique en regardant le cadavre. Les deux gosses arrivaient.

~O~o~O~

Ventus avait l'impression de flotter sur l'eau. Une sensation vraiment agréable. Il n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quelque chose lui serrait le cœur. Quelque chose d'à la fois douloureux et inquiétant. Roxas. Roxas allait mal. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait bien fait ?

Il l'ignorait. Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Savoir peut mener un homme à sa perte. Ventus l'avait appris à ses dépens d'où pouvait bien venir ce maudit cauchemar où les étoiles n'existaient pas ? Facile, allons dans un cimetière ! Un cimetière habité par un cinglé, magnifique ! Allez, et si on mettait son frère en danger ? Bien sûr, c'est si amusant !

Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de tomber sur un cadavre ensanglanté, éclairé par la lune, étrangement seule dans un ciel obscur, prêt à s'éclater en morceau pour lui tomber sur la tête.

Mais, alors qu'il réfléchissait, le cinglé lâcha ses cheveux, et sa tête s'écrasa sur le sol. Le blond gémit légèrement de douleur, sans trouver la force nécessaire pour se redresser.

« Axel ! Je sais que t'es là ! Montre-toi ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le jeune homme étendu au sol le traita mentalement de fou à lier.

« Montre-toi, bordel ! Axel ! » continua-t-il d'hurler.

De rage, l'autre donna un coup de pied à la tombe la plus proche bien sûr, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Il échappa un petit cri. Et Axel qui n'apparaissait pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, caché dans son coin ? Il savait bien que l'esprit traînait dans les environs, qu'il se cachait ! Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Effrayé, le pauvre petit, ahah !

Et, alors qu'il tentait de se calmer, un rire résonna dans le cimetière. D'abord discret, il se fit de plus en plus fort. Vanitas en devenait presque rouge. De rage. Il s'empara du cadavre à proximité et le jeta sur Ventus qui ne reconnut que trop bien ce corps inanimé.

Le rire fut remplacé par un hurlement déchirant, accompagné, quelques secondes plus tard, par des sanglots.

Ventus avait du mal à respirer.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Roxas était. Etait asthmatique, et c'était un peu comme ça. Comme ça qu'il réagissait. Qu'il avait rarement. Réagit le souffle court. De l'air – juste un peu d'air.

Ventus n'avait jamais été asthmatique, mais. C'était tout comme. Il perdait pied.

C'est pas possible non impossible il aurait vu plus tôt. Ce n'est pas possible. Il aurait remarqué bien plus tôt qu'il y a avait un cadavre, il se serait rendu compte bien plus tôt que son frère était.

Qu'il était.

Qu'il était ce que Ventus n'osait pas penser.

On remarque forcément quand il y a un cadavre.

Un cadavre si proche.

Un cadavre trop proche d'une personne trop chère.

Ventus avait les yeux vides.

On ne remarque pas, quand on se prend dix ans de sommeil d'un coup, comme ça, en pleine face. On s'rend plus compte de rien. Ventus se rendait plus compte de rien. Jusqu'au cadavre sur lui. Les yeux encore grands ouverts, presque sortis de leurs orbites la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés. Une expression entre rage et peine. Une teinte de peur, difficile à voir pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas bien.

Ce cinglé ne le connaissait pas.

Le cinglé. Venait. De. Le.

De le. De.

Il venait de faire quoi le cinglé ?

Ventus ne bougeait plus, incapable – et ses hurlements cessèrent, désormais emprisonnés au fond de sa gorge.

« Tu ris moins maintenant, hein ? »

Un sourire cruel et sadique et horrible vint se plaquer sur sa face. Le blond ne dit rien, ne pouvait rien dire, que pouvait-il dire ? Ne pouvait rien dire, n'avait rien à dire, mais il fallait dire, dire quelque chose et ne pas laisser le silence trop calme emplir tout.

Un coup. Son ventre. Soudaine envie de vomir ce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas mangé.

Ne plus. Avoir – le courage de se.

De se quoi ? Ventus ne savait même plus.

Les mots, soudain, prirent tout leur sens.

Roxas. Mort. Roxas était mort. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. De la main d'un dégénéré.

De nouveau, il sentit qu'on le traînait, traînait ailleurs mais il s'en foutait. Il n'était plus rien.

Brisé à jamais.

~O~o~O~

Une promesse. Une promesse qui n'en était pas une – un pacte. Un pacte inviolable, mais innocent quelque part, d'un enfant qui voulait juste revoir son camarade de jeu.

Mais le pacte ne semblait pas avoir marché et chaque jour, il attendait, mais l'autre garçon, jamais ne revenait.

Maintenant, il était là. Il était revenu. Vanitas était en train de le briser. Lentement.

Comme lui avaient appris les esprits – son cher maître entre autres – pendant ces dix années. Dix années à affuter la lame de sa vengeance.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Déjà, l'autre là, il n'aurait pas dû venir.

Tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Il ne savait que faire.

Que faire ?

~O~o~O~

La voiture roulait. Roulait vite la voiture, roulait plus vite, la femme, la mère inquiète savait où aller, sans comprendre comment. Elle se déchaînait. Déchaînait sur l'accélérateur qui n'accélérait rien du tout, selon elle. La voiture roulait, roulait allait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, et la femme, la mère qui savait qu'on avait besoin d'elle, avait mal au cœur.

Proche du cimetière. Proche du parc.

Quelques images en tête d'un enfant qui pleurait.

Des flashs en tête d'un enfant qu'on ne reverra jamais.

Un grand bruit retentit. Un grand « BOUM », pareil à cet organe, côté gauche de la poitrine, qui venait s'éclater contre sa peau.

~O~o~O~

Allongé sur le sol – encore – la tête et le nez douloureux – encore – la tête qui faisait mal et le cauchemar qui revenait et qui hantait qui faisait battre son âme – son cœur semblait s'être brisé de nouveau.

On frappait. On le frappait. Il avait mal. Mal sans avoir mal – il se sentait loin.

Il se souvenait, alors.

C'était encore flou. Mais il se souvenait. Vaguement, à peine. Un enfant.

Une ombre.

Il se souvenait d'une promesse, un pacte. Un baiser innocent, un frôlement de lèvres à peine.

Tout lui revenait par bribes. Il comprenait plus ou moins, maintenant.

Vanitas.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il allait payer.

~O~o~O~

Vanitas tournait en rond, hésitant. Il n'arrivait pas à le tuer. Il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait beau essayer, pointer une arme sur lui, il n'arrivait à rien.

Il finit par se pencher sur l'autre. Ven.

_Ventus_ – il se souvenait enfin de son prénom.

~O~o~O~

La femme quittait difficilement son véhicule. Bien. Quelques égratignures. Elle se mit à marcher. A boiter, plutôt sa cheville en avait pris un coup. Son bras aussi, à vrai dire.

Elle avait peur de s'écrouler. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer.

Le cimetière. Tout proche. Bientôt.

~O~o~O~

Souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. _Vanitas_ s'approchait lentement. Hésitant. La main du blond tâtonnait sur le sol, à la recherche d'une quelconque arme.

Une lame.

~O~o~O~

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Vanitas posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Ce garçon qu'il abhorrait tant.

_Aimait tant_ _? _

Mais ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés tantôt, se rouvrir soudainement. Il se recula puis se mit à tousser. Il cracha un peu de sang avant de s'effondrer, inanimé.

~O~o~O~

Axel se mit à sourire. Un grand sourire – effrayant, quelque part.

C'en était fini du gamin. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Condamné, serait-t-il assez fort pour revenir hanter les lieux ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

Et le blondinet, là … Qu'allait-il faire ?

~O~o~O~

Elle était à environ cent mètres du cimetière. Encore quelques mètres et, enfin, elle pourrait retrouver ses enfants.

Elle savait qu'ils étaient ici. Elle le savait.

Elle avait également un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait horriblement mal au ventre – stress, peur. Encore quelques mètres.

A peine.

~O~o~O~

Ventus se redressa difficilement. Il jeta un œil morne au cadavre près de lui.

Il se sentait vide. Entièrement vide. Comme si on lui avait arraché son âme, son cœur.

Il sortit du vieux bâtiment. Marchant entre les tombes, il fit attention à ne pas trébucher stupidement.

Malgré l'obscurité, il réussit à distinguer une silhouette. Il passa à quelques mètres du cadavre de son frère – il n'avait plus mal. Il n'était plus capable d'avoir mal.

Axel n'était plus là. Ou peut-être refusait-il simplement d'apparaître, ce qui était fort possible.

Finalement, sa main se posa sur le portail qui s'ouvrit cette fois sans difficulté. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui remercia silencieusement Riku et Néo.

Une fois à l'extérieur, une femme lui sauta littéralement dessus. Elle pleurait.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand elle comprit que son autre fils ne viendrait pas.

Ne reviendrait jamais.

Ils repartirent tous les deux, détruits l'un comme l'autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cette histoire se terminait. Pour de bon.

~O~o~O~

L'autre cinglé ne serait pas trop dur. Le gamin était toujours là, d'une certaine façon. Assez fort, au final.

Si lui était assez fort, le blond le serait aussi, sûrement. Axel soupira, un sourire étrange plaqué sur la face. Un sourire de cinglé. Il murmura quelques mots.

« A bientôt. »


End file.
